Christmas with you
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have a fight just before Christmas. But soon after Jane wants to apologize. When he comes to see her, she decides to invite him. I'm bad at summary sorry. And I'm French.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every one, I have a new story for you, a Christmas fic.**

**I know that some of you are waiting for my story** Lost in the woods,** but I had some problems with my computer and I lose it. I have to translate it again.**

**This story contain 4 chapters and I'll try to update all the story before Christmas, only if you like it.**

**Again, I'm sorry if my English is not perfect, I'm still French.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Christmas was approaching fast and everyone was excited. CBI agents, for their part very bored in the office, nothing to do, not an investigation for several days and they had hoped that even murder was committed. But not Patrick Jane. For him this time of year was hard to bear, he had always loved Christmas, but not since the death of his family. So whenever the end of the year approached and especially the end of December, he became irritable.

Lisbon, on the other hand could not stand his bad humor, he was always a pain, but this time was worse and she did not know if she could continue. She knew it was not really his fault, that the holiday season made him a little grumpy. But it was worse than all the years before. He had never been this bad before and he had always been a little grumpy at Christmas, but never like that and she wondered what had changed this year.

Jane walked into her office without knocking as always and sat on the white couch he had bought a few months ago. Lisbon looked up but said nothing, she did not want the day to end up in a bad mood, as it had begun. She went back to work and acted as if he was not there, as if she was alone in the room, but it became increasingly difficult with the noise he made in tapping his foot on the ground.

- "Jane stop."

- "What?"

- "Stop tapping your foot like that, it's annoying."

- "And what would you like me to do?"

- "I don't know, bother someone else for a change."

- "But I don't always bother you."

- "Every day, and I'm starting to get tired."

Jane looked up at Lisbon, much anger in him. How dare she say that? How dare she be so ... he didn't even have a word. Today everything annoyed him, including Lisbon which yet did nothing. But he could not help being like that, he did not even know why he was doing when he knew that his colleagues and friends had did nothing. And once again, for no apparent reason, he exploded with anger against the brunette who was speechless.

- "You're annoying Lisbon, you should always have everything according to your wishes. You never take the trouble to ask others what they think, what they feel. You're the one who makes all the décisions and not receive orders from anyone. It is I who am tired Lisbon, tired of hearing you tell me what to do and what I should not do. I am an adult in case you have not noticed, I'm no longer a child. "

- "But you act like a child, you do anything and I have to go back to fix your mistakes. I'm tired of all this Jane, for once could you do just what I tell you ? "

- "You know what Lisbon? I regret coming to work with you, I am sorry to know you."

And with these words he left the office, leaving the woman standing in tears by what he had to say. She didn't even know why she was angry now, all she knew was that Jane regretted meeting her and it made him more selfish than she could imagine. In the bullpen, there was silence on the passage of Jane and Van Pelt resisted to turn to Lisbon to see how she was. But she closed the door to hide in her office. She didn't want anyone to see the tears her consultant had left behind him. She didn't know if he really thought what he had said, but it hurt her anyway.

Lisbon tried to forget what had happened and went back to work as best she could. But the words of Jane kept coming and she could not forget. But why did he do this today? Why didn't she just ignore him as she always did? She didn't know why today he had exploded. She decided to let things fall and maybe Jane would come back and apologise. But she was not sure it would go like this and she wanted to explain to him as soon as possible.

She didn't want to be mean to him, she just wanted him to tell her what was bothering him, nothing more. And if he didn't change his attitude, then she would go back home, and that's all. It didn't prevent others from having a good time, especially since, for once, they had days off to spend the holidays with family.

Lisbon left her office and went into the bullpen to see Jane but didn't find him. It didn't disturb her more than that, he had a habit of disappearing at times but he always comes back. Then she returned to her office to finish some reports that she still had. Her brother had call her to ask her if he could come over for Christmas. She didn't really intend to go but to stay home alone, as every year.

Tommy wanted her to spend the Holiday with him and Annie, but she declined the offer, citing work as always and Tommy had not insisted. He knew it was not true, but what could he do? She was like that and he could not change it. She promised that she would come next year and he was satisfied.

Now alone in her office, Lisbon fell on her couch, closing her eyes and enjoying the calm that the absence of Jane gave her. She suspected that it would not last and he would comes back with his bad mood to bother her before the end of the day. And for once, perhaps the first time in her life, she hoped he does so precisely because she was worried all the same, not knowing what he was doing, where he was, who he bothered.

Just as she began to relax, she heard a noise on the other side of the window of her office and recognized the voice of Jane. She listened to what was happening, whether she needed to intervene or not, but it seemed that everything was going well. The mentalist just wanted to say good bye to his colleagues and she heard the sound of his steps away in the corridor. He left without saying goodbye to her and she felt a little sad. He always came to say goodnight before leaving, he always wanted a nice evening with one of his charming smiles. But not this time, not tonight and she felt a lump constricted her throat.

Later, it was Rigsby and Van Pelt who came to wish her a good night before leaving for the holidays. They wished her a Merry Christmas and disappeared from sight as quickly as they arrived. Those two would be together again, she would swear it, but would not say anything this time, they had already suffered enough from their first separation and Lisbon knew how difficult it was to find someone who accepts their lifestyle. She just hoped they would not be too familiar between each other in the office.

Cho arrived a few minutes later and also wished her a Merry Christmas. But before leaving, he sat down on the chair in front of the large desk and stared at his boss in the eye, which made her quite uncomfortable.

- "What?"

- "You worry for Jane isn't it?" he said in his usual tone.

- "No, why should I worry for him?" She contradicted.

- "Because you always do and right now he's more distant than usual."

- "He does what he wants."

- "But he's never like that and that is what worries you."

Lisbon was silent for a moment, going over in her mind the words of her colleague. Perhaps he was right, maybe she really cared for Jane because he was usually different. But she could not do anything and that was what broke her heart. She did not know why this year was worse than the other, why Jane was so irritable and irritating.

- "Do you know at least why he is like that?" Cho continued.

- "I don't know, this year is nothing special" she replied.

- "Think, how long does he work here?"

Lisbon suddenly realized why Jane was like that with everyone, why he was even more annoying than usual, why he seemed to be a shadow of himself. She wanted to have forgotten, for not having remembered that it had been ten years since Jane had lost his family, it was ten years he had not celebrated Christmas with his wife and daughter, he had not had the joy of seeing Charlotte stamping with impatience to open her gifts. She felt bad, really bad and did not even dare look up at Cho who said nothing.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words did not come, she did not know what to say. Cho stood still in silence, and left her alone in her office, meditating on what she knew now. She had to do something to help him, she could not let Jane go another Christmas alone, blaming himself for the death of his family. She then wanted to do something for him, she wanted to give him the opportunity to celebrate a Christmas and, perhaps he could forget for one evening, the death of his wife and daughter. She really wanted to help him.

**- oooo -**

Jane was in his motel room, alone, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was sad, he didn't want to see anybody, he didn't even want to Celebrate Christmas. The only thing he wanted was to go back and change the past, prevent the death of those who meant so much to him, his wife and daughter. He would have given anything to be able to review even once, able to hug them, tell them how much he loved them. But he knew that it was a crazy dream that would never happen, he made the mistake of his life and that they had paid a high price, the price of life.

He then heard a knock at the door but did not get up. Anyone behind the door would eventually get tired and leave, he was not going to answer. But he heard more shots, again and again and began to get annoyed. Then he heard a voice he Recognizer, his anger came harder, but still he did not move.

- "Jane, open the door please" asked Lisbon from the other side.

He ignored her even too upset against her, although he remembered the reason for their dispute. He just knew he did not want to see anyone, much less her.

- "Jane, I just want to talk to you a moment, then I'll leave if you want."

Still silent. She would eventually get bored, at least he hoped. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the presence of the woman in front of his room. He did not hear more hit and he imagined that she was gone, but insted, all he heard was cries and his heart sank within one minute. Why was he so hard on her? She didn't do anything wrong. And despite everything he could tell she was still there, in front of his room wanting to talk to him.

He rose from his bed and walked towards the door, ready to apologize for what he had said, for what he had done. Lisbon didn't deserve his anger, she was so nice to him, did everything to help him when he did nothing to deserve it. He was too hard on her and he had to apologize now or it would be too late, she would not always forgive him. With Christmas coming soon ... The next day ... He didn't her to pass a bad day because of him and his bad temper.

He opened the door but didn't find her. He had lost too much time to think and she was gone. He blew again, he once again screwed all up and it was too late to fix things. He went back to his room when a shadow caught his attention a little further on the sidewalk and he recognized Lisbon walking, head down, shoulders shaking with sobs. His heart sank in his chest and he ran towards her, hoping he might fix things.

- "Lisbon" he cried.

The woman didn't look back, continue walking straight ahead as if she had not heard him. He continued to run anyway, not accelerating. He did not want to lose, not because of a mistake he had made, he could not pass up the chance. The arrival of the woman had perhaps finally open his eyes, even if he didn't have what he really wanted. But for now he wanted to make peace with her, he could not be angry with Lisbon, not tonight, not now, not ever.

- "Lisbon" he shouted again.

And this time she turned around, her face filled with tears, and didn't believe her eyes. He was there, he ran after her and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She paused for a moment before resuming her march, but toward him this time. She saw relief on his face and ran, eager to find him. She came quickly to his side and she jumped into his arms, so happy he was no longer angry against her. Jane encircled her in his arms, squeezing her as hard as possible, burying his face in her hair, suppressing his tears.

- "I'm sorry Lisbon" he cried. "I'm so sorry for everything that I have told you."

- "I don't blame Jane, I am sorry, I didn't remember that ... that ..."

Jane stepped back for a moment, looking into her eyes, trying to understand what she meant. Lisbon lowered her head, ashamed of herself. And he understood what she meant. He squeezed her even harder in his arms, crying against her. Lisbon put her hands behind his back, trying to comfort him as best as she could. She felt him gradually calm down and he placed a tender kiss on her neck, with a sudden impulse, leaving Lisbon without reaction.

Realizing what he had done, the mentalist turned back from the woman, this time it was him who was ashamed. Lisbon forced him to turn to face her.

- "Jane"

- "I ... I should not have done that, I'm sorry."

- "No, Jane, I ... I didn't expect it at all but I don't blame you."

- "Really?"

- "Really ... and if you wish, if you have nothing planned I ..."

- "I agree."

- "You don't even know what ..."

- "It would be my pleasure to spend Christmas Eve with you."

He smiled at Lisbon and she fell back into the arms of Jane too happy that their argument was an old story and that he would spend Christmas with her. Jane smiled at her reaction and together they returned to his room. The consultant grabbed the hand of the woman in his and squeezed hard, refusing to let her go again. He didn't know what was going to happen next for them, he didn't know if he could go th rough life with her, but he knew that for the first time in ten years, he was happy to celebrate Christmas because he would spend it with Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**So, did you like it?**

**Let me know what you think and if you want an other chapter.**

**Bye,** Sweety


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi every one. Here's chapter 2.**

**I would like to thanks **aurora151989** and **Guest** for your review, I'm so glad you liked chapter 1.**

**I hope more people will like chapter 2.**

**Enjoy,**

Sweety

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_The consultant grabbed the hand of the woman in his and squeezed hard, refusing to let her go again. He didn__'__t know what was going to happen next for them, he didn__'__t know if he could go th rough life with her, but he knew that for the first time in ten years, he was happy to celebrate Christmas because he would spend it with Teresa Lisbon._

After spending much of the evening talking about everything and nothing, Jane and Lisbon wished good night and the woman went home, heart much lighter and heavier from anger and more of love for this man. She had never imagined that her evening would end in the bedroom of her consultant, talking with him as if it was a natural thing, something they often did when in reality they never spoke. She had loved her evening, she had loved Jane's presence beside her, to hear him laugh, see his eyes shining with happiness. She was so happy to see him smile, a true smile and that he strove to mask he usualy wore.

Now she was in her car and went back to her empty apartment. She would have liked to spend more time with him, maybe even sleep with him in all honor, but it should not be much of a good thing. Then she was gone, a smile despite their separation overnight. Since Jane had agreed to spend Christmas Eve with her, she had to prepare her apartment for him, she wanted everything to be perfect, he would have wonderful memories and especially she wanted to do it again next year.

She arrived quickly and went directly into the guest room, th rowing her keys, purse and jacket on the sofa, or maybe even on the ground, she didn't know but didn't care. She had things to prepare, and she had to get out the old boxes of Christmas décorations she had kept from another time, a happier time. She knew she had not much and she should go the next day to buy something good to decorate her appartment, but already she had some and she could do something good.

The woman went out of her closet with a big box in her hands and sat on the floor of the room, opening the box to take a look at what she found. Inside were balls, tinsel, a star and an angel. And various decorations she made for her parents when she went to school. A flood of memories came over her, both good and bad, even sad. But she shook her head, she also wanted to form new memories.

Lisbon went down to the living room with the box and began to decorate, putting garlands over the windows, frames, everywhere to make a beautiful interior. Once all the decorations were put in place and that nothing remained in the box, she admired her work, satisfied with it. Jane would like it, she was sure and she longed to see his reactions to what she had done for him.

Then, Lisbon prepared hot coffee and sat on the couch to watch a little television. It had been a long day and evening she had spend in the company of her splendid consultant. She was tired, maybe she should just go up to bed, but she was also too excited by all that had happened and could not bring herself to slip up in her bed. The idea that the next day Jane would be with her at her home to spend the holidays with her family for Christmas, Lisbon didn't really know what to think.

Finally, her eyes began to close and she finally fell asleep, her head falling on the back of the couch behind her. But she was soon awakened by blows against her door, and she finally get up to go open, ready to yell against this unknown visitor who dared disturb her late at night. What was her surprise to see her niece Annie, a backpack and her brother Tommy coming up behind her.

- "Hi Aunt Teresa" said the girl happily taking her in her arms.

- "But ... What are you doing here?" she asked finally.

- "It's Christmas and we just wanted to spend it with you," she replied, entering the apartment, not waiting to be invited.

- "Hi sis, how are you?" Tommy ask her, kissing her on the cheek.

- "But ... I told you ..."

- "I know Teresa, but I could not bring myself to leave you alone for Christmas, it's too sad and you need company, so here we are."

- "I ... I would not be alone for Christmas Tommy, I have a guest."

- "You have a boyfriend aunt Teresa?" Annie wondered.

- "No, it's Jane."

- "Ooohhh, you go out with him then?" Continued the girl.

- "No, I don't go out with him, I just want to give him a good time for the holidays."

- "How romantic" Tommy laughed a little.

But Annie nudged her father in the ribs, causing him to shut with gritted teeth. Proud of herself, the girl turned back to her aunt, a big smile on her face. She had an idea in mind and would do everything to achieve it with the help of her father, but it would not be easy for him to keep silent.

The girl gave a nod to her father while her aunt began to bring their bags upstairs in the guest room and Tommy gave her a look of incomprehension. She looked up and then approached him and whispered something in his ear.

- "I have an idea for Jane and Aunt Teresa to have a great Christmas."

- "And what is that?" Inquired Tommy, really intrigued.

- "You'll see tomorrow, in the meantime I want you to keep silent."

Tommy nodded and together they went to help Lisbon tidy up.

**- oooo -**

When morning came, Lisbon went into her kitchen to make a coffee but she was surprised to find that it was ready. So she used a cup and went to sit on the couch when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was surprised to find herself in front of Jane, with, for once, something other than his usual suit. Today, he decided to wear jeans and a sweater with a cute Santa Claus. That made her smile and she stood aside to let him enter. The mentalist stood at the entrance, not daring to go further and smiled at Lisbon.

- "You can go in the living room you know, I don't eat" she smiled.

- "I ... I know ... but I was expecting ..."

- "Oh what?" She asked, suddenly suspicious.

Jane thought what to say then, he noticed Annie a little further and he understood quickly. Especially don't tell Lisbon the reason of his presence so early in her home. He smiled at her and then approached her.

- "I expected to find you already dressed and ready to go shopping," he replied.

- "The shopping?"

- "I want to find a gift for someone special, a gift that would please her, at least I hope so."

- "And who is this special person?"

- "Some young brunette woman with beautiful emerald green eyes, not very tall but she knows how impress everyone."

Lisbon listened to him during his tirade, every word and she felt her cheeks burn her a little more. The mere fact that Jane intends to give her a gift for Christmas left speechless and made her realize that she had nothing to offer him, just a house decorated and her presence. She found the idea of shopping good, she might even take the opportunity to find gifts for her niece and brother. She had told them not to come and she had not bought them anything. Even if she had not asked, she wanted them to have a good Christmas too. This might be the best she had in her life, her brother Tommy, his niece Annie and Jane together for this special day of the year with her. What more? Maybe a little snow to complete the picture, but it would never happen, at least not in California.

Lisbon came out of her thoughts when she saw that Jane was staring at her, wondering if she liked the idea or not. But above all, he feared he was too familiar with her and the woman could see it in his attitude and look. So she approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

- "Tea anyone?" she asked him, as if nothing had happened.

- "Uh ... yes," he answered, following her.

- "I don't have much choice but I think you'll like it," she said proudly, pulling a bag of Earl Grey.

- "It will be perfect."

And he sat at the table while Lisbon poured water into his cup. She then gave him it and sat with him, silence fell in the room. Nobody knew what to say, what to do. It was all so new to them, they didn't know how to behave with each other, they had never really had the opportunity to do anything together outside of work. But there was a first time for everything, so why not start today?

Lisbon finally put her cup on the table and stood up, but Jane held her by the hand, forcing her to sit. She waited for him to speak.

- "Lisbon, I don't think I'm good company right now," he began, "I know I've been a little rough with you yesterday and believe me I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone. "

- "Jane ..."

"I'm sorry Lisbon if I hurt you and I promise you that today will be different. I promise you that I would be wise, I would not do anything to embarrass you, I'll be like you never seen me. "

- "Jane, I don't want you to be someone other than who you are, I like you as you are, but if you don't make any mistakes, then it's true, the day will be a good day ".

They smiled at each other, the atmosphere softer, lighter. Now, Lisbon had to get ready to get moving with Jane for a wonderful day. She wanted to see him smile as he did now, she wanted him to be happy. She stood up again, and before going to her room, she leaned toward Jane and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, very close to his lips. She lingered there longer than necessary and felt the hand of her consultant on her cheek to stop her from leaving. They would have stayed much longer, but a clearing of the throat made them separate and they looked up at the same time to see Tommy coming into the kitchen, uncomfortable.

- "Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to make coffee."

- "You don't bother us Tommy, I was going to change," said Lisbon before leaving, smiling one last time Jane.

She disappeared and Jane found himself alone with Tommy, not knowing what to say. He felt uncomfortable in the presence of his friend's brother, he didn't know how he should behave, what to say. Tommy didn't know ether, he made his coffee and took a seat at the table, fixing the mentalist. He suddenly felt invested with a new mission of the highest importance. As a big brother, he had to ensure that Jane would not do anything that could hurt his sister, and if he had it to scare him, much better. He stared at the man in front of him, making him more and more uncomfortable. Finally, he began.

- "So, you want to go out with my sister?" he asked, serious.

- "I ... I don't want to go out with her," Jane defended himself.

- "So you just want to enjoy your time with her and leave her."

- "No, I ... I don't want you to think I would use her, I would never hurt her."

- "So what do you want with her anyway?"

- "I just want to give her the most wonderful Christmas. I owe her a lot, she was always there for me, she has always done everything to help me, to allow me to have a more or less normal life. Since the death of my family, I can no longer live normally and she helps me. She is a wonderful woman and I want to thank her. "

- "So if I understand correctly, you don't have a view on her?"

- "I ... well I ..."

- "Calm down, I just wanted to play my role as brother."

Jane felt more at ease suddenly. Tommy did nothing but protect his sister and Jane was grateful. He liked Lisbon, he didn't want to see her sad and if he could help so he would do everything possible for that. His plan for the day was to drive Lisbon to the city, to wander through the stores, allow her to relax and have a good time. He also wanted to find a gift, he didn't know what, but he would find one. Now he had to leave the kitchen and find Lisbon as soon as possible. It was not that he didn't like Tommy Lisbon, but he was unconfortable in his presence. The scope of protective brother made him scared enough, he had to admit.

Luckily for him, Annie came into the kitchen, a big smile on her face. She poured a cup of coffee and was about to drink when her father took the cup from her hands and gave her a glass of orange juice. The girl winced but still drank her glass. Then she turned to Jane and sat beside him.

- "So it's good, you take my aunt in town?" she asked, taking a toast on the table.

- "Yes, as soon as she's ready."

- "Wait a minute" Tommy interrupted, "What is all this?"

- "Annie called me last night asking me to do her a favor," explained Jane.

- "And during that time you and me dad, we finish decorating the house" finished the girl. "I want to offer a great Christmas to aunt Teresa and while Patrick will busy her, we will do what we need."

- "So that's what I have to keep to myself and not tell Teresa" Tommy realized.

- "You've got it dad. Patrick now, I ask you one thing."

- "And what is it?"

- "Do her no harm. I know you like my aunt and I know that you also love her, no need to lie to me. Don't give false hope. If you don't feel anything stronger for her than friendship then tell her before she thinks something else and she suffers. "

- "I would never do anything that would hurt her. I like her but ... I don't really know what I feel for her but I know that she's important for me," confessed Jane. "And if I can help to make her happy, to make this day memorable for her, then I would."

Before Tommy and Annie could say anything else, Lisbon came into the kitchen, ready to go. She felt that something was happening but Jane didn't give her time to ask any questions. He got up, took her by the arm and led her to the door. He greeted the other, offered them an encouraging smile and left the room. He led Lisbon to his DS and opened the door. A little reluctant at first, the woman ended up settling in his car. He sat behind the wheel and drove off.

- "So, what are your plans for the day?" she asked.

- "Offer you a great day," he replied. "We'll go shopping, I'll find a nice gift and you also will find gifts for your brother and niece."

- "So it goes."

* * *

**TBC ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one.**

**Okay, I can see that you don't like my story. So I'll update all of it and I don't know if I'll upload more stories if no body review.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas.**

Sweety

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lisbon and Jane arrived at the mall a few minutes later and gallantly, the mentalist opened the door for Lisbon. He wanted to be attentive, pleasant and gave her a beautiful day. His little discussion with the Lisbon family recurred instantly in his mind, as the question of Annie. Did he like Lisbon enough to offer her more than friendship? Was he ready for it, for a new life together? He really didn't know, he just knew he didn't want to see her sad and he would do everything possible to see a smile on her face today. She was so beautiful when she smiled, he loved the sound of her voice when she laughed.

The both of them advanced into the building and the woman smiled even more. All these decorations, all these happy people, these couples holding hands, laughing and taking their children go to talk to Santa Claus. All of this reminded her of her childhood, those happy times when her mother was still alive, where her father was a happy man, where she and her brothers played together and enjoyed this special day of the year. She missed all of that and she realized it today. She had never realized that Christmas was a special day that she had missed since the tragedy that had affected her family many years earlier.

The woman turned to her companion for the day and saw him staring at a woman and her daughter a little further. The woman was blond and her daughter equally blond with beautiful curly hair. They smiled and played like crazy. Lisbon could see the sadness in his eyes and she was sad for him. This small family reminded him of what he had lost and she could understand that it was difficult for him. She wanted to change his mind and pulled him by the arm away from there. She led him into a small shop a little further and began to browse the shelves, looking for something for Annie. She didn't know what would appeal to her niece.

Jane approached her from behind and leaned over her shoulder, touching her cheek as he approached his face to her. The woman felt chills through her body and tried to hide it, but Jane noticed it. He tried to help her with giving his opinion, but she told him that her niece was perhaps a little big for a doll. Lisbon only realized she was standing outside the wrong shelf and get away. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to offer the girl.

- "I think I know exactly what she needs" Jane says.

- "And tell me what you think is the best gift for her" Lisbon asked, curious.

- "Come with me and see" he replied, dragging her after him in the store.

They stopped in front of the book section and Lisbon wondered what she was doing. Jane toured the books, watching for something and finally fell on what he wanted. He took the book and showed it proudly to Lisbon who smiled, hardly certain that this was the right choice. But the expression of the Jane decided her to take this book, after all, Annie said she wanted to become a cop, then a book on police work would eventually be a good gift for her. Only remained to find a gift for Tommy and then she would focus on what she wanted to give to Jane, she had her own idea. They left the store and walked around the shops before Lisbon falls on a window which made her smile. She took Jane's hands who followed her smiling and they came out again a few minutes later, a large package in Jane's arms. They then decided to go drink something hot.

They were installed on the terrace of a coffee, a cup of tea for Jane and a coffee for Lisbon. They talked about everything and nothing, laughing at Jane's jokes. Lisbon was completely relaxed, happy, she really enjoyed her day because she was with Jane. As promised, he did nothing embarrassing, he was charming, good company and so nice. She discovered him as another person she didn't know, but still she liked it. He was a different man, but she still liked him as who he was, with his dark side and secret. She had like him the first time she had seen him and she didn't want him to change.

Jane, for his part, also passed a pleasant day. He didn't have a good time in ages, he didn't have a day like this since the death of his family. Thanks to Lisbon, he was learning to love Christmas and he would be eternally grateful. The more he looked at her the more he found her beautiful, attractive and he realized he felt things for her, more than friendship. But he didn't know whether to go in this direction with her or not, he was too unstable, he was not a man for her.

- "Teresa" exclaimed a voice behind Lisbon and Jane lost his smile.

The woman turned and saw Walter Mashburn. She had not seen him for a long time, since she had spent the night with him and in fact she didn't miss him. But what was he doing here? And why did he just choose the day when she was with Jane? But polite, she rose to greet him and Walter leaned forward to kiss her cheek, a little too close to her mouth.

- "Hello Walter" she said, a little tense.

- "I'm glad to see you, it's been a while" he smiled before seeing Jane behind the brunette. "Oh Patrick, you're here too."

- "Yes I am" replied the blonde, a little less joyful than a few minutes before.

- "Glad to see you. Teresa, I was wondering if you would be willing to spend Christmas with me, I didn't see you for so long and I thought it would be nice," Mashburn asked Lisbon.

Lisbon saw from the corner of her eye Jane a little more tence and felt uncomfortable. She didn't even miss Mashburn and hoped to never see again. Their night together had been a way to meet, she never imagined anything more with him. And now he chose just the day she planned something for Jane and her, just the wrong day. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to make her choice, she had to make a decision.

The woman noticed that Jane had picked up his jacket and prepared to leave. She wanted to hold him, tell him to stay, that it was with him that she wanted to spend this holiday, but Walter held her by the arm and led her back to him with a smile. Lisbon put both hands on his chest and pushed him.

- "I'm sorry Walter ... I already have plans for tonight, something too important for me to cancel."

- "Oh I see, so you and Patrick ..."

- "No, we're not together, but I promised to spend Christmas with him and I intend to keep my promise. I'm sorry if you thought something was possible between the two of us, but I feel nothing for you."

- "So you prefer this man with a dark past insted of me if I understand?" He was a little annoyed.

- "No, I prefer a real man, a man who does not hide behind money and reputation, a man who can see me as I am and will not try to change me. So yes, I prefer Jane than you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expected somewhere. "

And with these words, the woman moved away from the billionaire to search for her colleague. She blamed herself for what had happened, she was angry that Jane was gone before she could tell him she always wanted to spend Christmas with him. She didn't want him to leave. She had done everything to make the day memorable and now she needed to find him before it is too late.

While looking for her consultant, she passed a shop and could not take her eyes off a particular object. She had find her gift for Jane. So she went into the shop and asked for it. The seller told her that it would be ready in an hour and she thanked him before resuming her research, but it was not easy to find someone in a mall on Christmas Day. She began to despair, she didn't want the day to end like this. She sighed and then she felt a hand on her waist, although her cop instinct tells her to protect herself, her heart told her to do nothing else but enjoy.

- "So you dropped your suitor?" Jane whispered in her ear.

- "It's you I want to spend the day with," she smiled, closing her eyes and letting herself lean against her consultant.

- "Much the better, I didn't want to share you with him tonight," he whispered, relived.

- "And I didn't want to see him," she said, turning in his amrs, to close to his face.

Lisbon blushes at their proximity. But she found it nice, so nice that she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes to enjoy. Jane tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes too. He didn't think he could feel so good with Lisbon in his arms. It was really new to him, what he felt for her in his heart, something he had almost forgotten but he appreciated it.

- "Jane, I must go and get your gift" she whispered as she separates from him.

- "A gift? Can I know what it is?" he asked with his small cocker eyes.

- "Not until tomorrow morning Jane. Come on, I must go."

- "Very well, but I'm going with you."

- "Oh no, you will guess what it is and it will not be a surprise. So take a turn and I'll see you in Thiry minutes" she said, and she added, "Walter is gone and no longer likely to disturb us."

- "So we'll see in thirty minutes. Meanwhile, I'll take care of something important," he smiles.

- "See you then," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Then she left him there, smiling at seeing him, one hand on the cheek with a smile. She really liked to see how happy he was and she promised to continue as long as possible. She breathed a sigh of contentment before heading to the shop.

**- oooo -**

At Lisbon's place, Tommy and Annie had finished installing balls and tinsel on the tree, dressing a little more. They then began to prepare the meal for the evening, Tommy had to go in town to buy something to eat because, he had to admit there was not much in there. The father and daughter formed a fantastic team, while having fun cooking, radio connected to a station that was broadcasting Christmas carols. They began to set the table, just to save a little time later, they prepared hot drinks for the imminent return of the two lovebirds.

- "Do you think they have advanced a little between them?" Annie asked, dropping the biscuits on a large plate.

- "I don't know, but I just hope that Jane will not hurt your aunt, or it might go wrong for him."

- "Don't worry about it, he will not. I think it's her who could hurt him, you know."

- "Girls are like that in the family."

Annie smiled proudly and continued her work. She longed for the return of Jane and her aunt, she was eager to know how their day was. She knew that Jane pinched to her aunt, she had seen it the first time she met him. Him, the man with jokes and magic tricks, a smiling man but hiding a dark side. The man that turned his aunt crazy every day that God made. But also one that managed to bring a smile on her face. She maybe was fourteen, she was not less observant and she had seen how her aunt changed when Jane was there, how she was attentive to him. It was obvious to her, she wanted her aunt to be happy, she wanted them to be together. And the fact that Jane would celebrate Christmas with them was the best way to get there. And for everything to be perfect, she placed mistletoe in strategic areas of the apartment.

- "What, I'm sure a little help…" the girl said with a shrug.

- "I didn't tell anything," he defended himself by putting his hands before him as a sign of innocence.

The girl didn't have time to say anything as the door opened and Jane and Lisbon entered laughing like two children. They had a lot of gift boxes in their arms, and they were smiling at each other. Annie had never seen her aunt smiling and happy like that. She congratulated herself for having asked Jane to take her into town today, it had allowed a reconciliation between them, a combination that would lead them to, perhaps reflect on their feelings towards each other.

Tommy rushed to get them rid of everything they had and while he filed everything under the tree, he invited them to sit in the living room waiting for her daughter to brings them hot drinks.

Lisbon walked into the room and saw that Jane didn't follow. She turned to see what it was and saw him, small tears at the corners of his eyes. She approached him, put a hand on his arm and plunged her eyes into his.

- "Jane, you okay?" she asked, worried.

- "Yes ... it's just ... the tree, decorations, all of this reminds me so ..."

- "I know and I'm sorry Jane. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

- "Oh no, Lisbon it's beautiful. Thank you very much for everything."

And he took her in his arms, holding her tight against him. He felt her arms around his waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and tried to banish the images that came to his mind, images of death. He didn't want to see them, not now, not when Lisbon was doing everything to make him happy. After everything she did for him every day of the year and especially today.

They parted and went to settle on the couch when Annie arrived and launched into a smile.

- "Raise your head."

Lisbon and Jane looked up and noticed the mistletoe above them just before looking at each other again, slightly uncomfortable. The woman glanced at her niece and her brother who had just arrived with a tray and shrugged.

- "Annie," Lisbon tried.

- "It's tradition," smiled the girl.

Lisbon turned her attention to Jane and saw stars in his eyes, a sign that it reminded him of other memories, happier this time. She smiled, happy for him but not knowing that it was for her that the stars was there. She glanced up and saw his hand toward her, placing it on her cheek and he approached her. She watched him, her heart pounding in her chest, both excited and worried about what would happen. They were only a few millimeters and now the woman could feel his hot breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and waited with anticipation.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Please, let me know if you liked this chapter, and if someone wants to beta read me…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi every one.**

**So here's the last chapter.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, even if I didn't have a lot.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter and let me know if you want me to upload an other story**.

Sweety

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Lisbon turned her attention to Jane and saw stars in his eyes, a sign that it reminded him of other memories, happier this time. She smiled, happy for him but not knowing that it was for her that the stars was there. She glanced up and saw his hand toward her, placing it on her cheek and he approached her. She watched him, her heart pounding in her chest, both excited and worried about what would happen. They were only a few millimeters and now the woman could feel his hot breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and waited with anticipation._

Jane didn't know what it took to do this, he was not certain that it was a good idea, he was afraid that Lisbon would blame him later, even if it was a tradition. He approached her slowly, and he could feel the breath of Lisbon against his skin. He stared at her for a moment, just a few seconds and closed his eyes too, finally letting his lips touch hers. He felt her tense and she leaned against him, even going to put a hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. He smiled against her lips.

The two friends looked at each other, still breathless after their short kiss and cheeks red with emotion. Lisbon planted her eyes in his and he smiled at her, a smile she had never seen before. He really seemed to have enjoyed their brief exchange. But they had no time to say something because they heard a small screech behind them and turned to see Annie perform a dance of joy. Tommy had his mouth wide open in surprise.

- "Close your mouth Tommy, your brain will go out," Teresa said with a smile.

- "I think we shocked him," Jane whispered in her ear, which made her shiver.

- "I think so" she said, turning to him.

Lisbon had not remove his arms and Jane didn't want to do it either. For the first time in her life, she felt safe in the arms of a man, and more, in Jane's arms. They were colleagues for a long time, and friends and now she had the impression that they could become more, she really wanted them to be. Jane was a good man, a man with a big heart and even though he was infuriating, arrogant and annoying, he was nevertheless a man that Lisbon found irresistible.

Jane still had his arms around her waist, he didn't want to let her go, to let her get away from him. Long after the death of his wife, he had not felt the need to hold a woman, to protect a woman. And this woman was Lisbon, his boss and his best friend. While Lisbon knew perfectly well to protect herself, he had the need to do it.

Finally, Lisbon went to the living room, but took Jane's hand with her. He smiled and followed then settle on the couch with her. Tommy soon arrived with the drinks and put the tray on the table before them, settling on the couch while Annie was sitting on a cushion on the floor. They drank in silence, Lisbon and Jane tightly packed against each other, as if this simple kiss had changed everything between them. Lisbon's hand in Jane's, both placed on the leg of the woman.

- "So this day?" asked Tommy.

- "Very good" replied his sister.

- "More than good" added Jane.

- "We found gifts for everyone" continued Lisbon "I think you'll like them, at least I hope so."

- "I'm sure you made the right choice" Annie assured.

Lisbon looked at her niece and prayed inwardly that the choice of gift by Jane was right, she didn't want to disappoint the girl. She so loved her niece, and even if she did not see her as a cop, to see her become like her. It was rare to see such young teenagers already know what they wanted to do with their lives. She knew her gift for Tommy was the good one.

The end of the afternoon went well and mealtime arrived quickly. They ate in joy and good humor, enjoying the presence of each other. Lisbon, for the first time since the death of her mother, spent a really good time. She had never imagined she could again spend Christmas dinner so enjoyable. The presence of Jane made her even happier. She had with her the people who mattered most in her life, even if she missed her other two brothers, and she promised herself that next year she would have the opportunity to have them all at her table.

The woman turned her head towards Jane and smiled when she saw him doing tricks, entertaining her niece. Lisbon knew Annie was in awe of him since their first meeting. She could not blame her, she was in the same situation. Since she met Jane for the first time many years earlier, she had always wanted to know him more, to know the real Jane, not the one she saw every day, hiding behind this mask for protection. But tonight, she saw him as who he really was, without a mask, without falsehood. He was natural and she loved it.

At the end of the meal, Tommy proposed to take coffee in the lounge, while Lisbon was clearing the table, Jane's hand rested on hers, making her look up at him.

- "Leave that for later Lisbon, enjoy the presence of your brother, I know he must leave tomorrow."

- "Yes, they can not stay longer," she sighed, looking her brother and niece.

- "So enjoy their presence" breathed Jane who had to stand behind her, placing his hands on her waist to head her to the living room.

Lisbon then walked into the room and sat back on the couch, Jane settling next to her, his arm around her shoulders and pressed against him. Unconsciously he laid his head against Lisbon's shoulder and smiled as Annie tried to find her gift. She knew that the girl would not have the patience to wait for the next day. Jane put pressure on her shoulder, she turned her head towards him and he smiled as he spoke with his eyes. She understood perfectly and stood, knelt beside the girl. She reached into the pile and pulled out a packet which she presented to Annie.

- "Oh dear" she smiled as Annie took it.

- "Thank you Aunt Teresa."

The girl threw herself on the package and tore it open to find a book. Her eyes lit up, her mouth opened and a small sound came out. She opened the book, looking at the different pages, and finally put it quickly on her knees to throw herself into her aunt's arms, too happy for her gift. Lisbon took her as best as she could. She glanced as Jane's eyes were shining with happiness and thanked him in silence. Without him, Annie would not be as happy with this book. Then Annie released her aunt and took the book in her hands to flip again and again, never tired of discovering it.

Tommy watched her daughter and sister and could not prevent a tear running down his cheek. He was happy to have came, happy to see so much joy around him, to see his sister smiling more than he had ever seen her during his life. He knew that Teresa spent her life taking care of others, to ensure that he and his two brothers have a decent life, that they were happy. And he was, he was happy for her.

He saw that her sister waved him join them on the floor and he slid from his chair to get to their level. His sister gave him a package, he took it gently and cautiously opened it. He discovered inside a frame with a family photo, but not any, it was a picture of his family, that it was before the death of their mother. Fresh tears slide from his eyes and he threw himself into her arms, she smiled even more, pleased that this gift pleases him.

- "Thanks sis" he said, shoked by emotion.

- "I'm glad you like it" she replied.

- "Oh yes I like it, I didn't even know you had this picture."

- "I found it yesterday" she confessed.

- "You have done well."

They shook once more into the arms of the other before separating and each take his place. Lisbon settled back near Jane, never tired of his arms. He hugged her against him and kissed her head without realizing it. Lisbon closed her eyes contentedly.

The rest of the evening went well, everyone laughing at Jane's jokes and Tommy felt he had to leave his sister. He knew she wanted to be alone with the mentalist, she wanted to give him his gift in private.

He motioned to his daughter to follow him and they apologized before getting into the guest room. Lisbon and Jane understood what they wanted and the consultant smiled at their reaction. It was true that he wanted to offer his gift to the young woman alone.

- "I think this is the right time," he whispered to himself.

- "I think so," she replied, getting up to take a package under the tree.

She straightened up and handed him a small box he took, his hands trembling. He didn't know what she had planned for him, but he knew that whatever gift it was, he would like it. He knew that Lisbon had put her heart into this gift, that she chose carefully, then he didn't hesitate before opening it. Lisbon waited anxiously for his reaction at what she had offered him. She didn't know if he would like it and prayed for it. So when Jane took her in his arms, she knew he loved her gift. It was a pocket watch, silver, simple.

- "Thank you Lisbon" he said against her neck.

- "You're welcome ... but you have not seen everything."

- "What is there to see more?"

- "Turn the watch and see," she smiled.

Jane turned the watch and found some words. He read them and tears rolled down his cheeks. Lisbon's hand rested on his and she took the Watch, open it, revealing the inside, on the opposite side of the words, a picture of her smiling. She handed it to him and waited. He clasped her in his arms again, longer this time, almost in shoke. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, quite comfortable.

The mentalist eventually also took a box under the big tree and handed it to the woman. He seemed tense, as if afraid of what she said, opening the box. Lisbon smiled, took the box and opened it to discover what he had found and he was so scared. Inside was a bracelet whith a small half heart. The woman felt the tears slide from her eyes and put the box before taking Jane in her arms. Certainly, tonight she was too emotional and too cuddly. She had never really been like that, but tonight it didn't bother her at all and apparently Jane either because it seemed to be too much more at ease with her than a few minutes before.

- "Thank you Jane" she said. "It's beautiful."

- "Not as much as you ... Teresa."

Lisbon pulled away from him, still amazed that he has called by her first name, which she had to admit, was not unpleasant. She might say it was his way of saying it that made her name sound very sexy and she looked forward to the heard it again.

- "And where is the other piece of the heart" she inquired curiously.

- "With me," he replied, taking his wallet. "That way I would always have something from you with me."

- "There is a particular reason for that?"

- "Yes, there is one ... but I don't know if ..."

- "Just tell me ... Patrick."

- "I want to Teresa, and I really ..."

- "Don't feel obligated to tell me everything now, we have the time."

- "But I don't know if I would have the courage later, I want to tell you tonight because I think this is the best time for it."

- "It's up to you Patrick, but I want you to know that I force you to nothing."

- "I wanted to tell you that I wanted to start a new life. And I wanted to do it ... with you."

Lisbon was speechless for a moment, not knowing what to say. She didn't expect at all that kind of statement, even though she had long dreamed of it. She had never imagined that Jane chooses precisely tong to say it and she was happy. She knew she should not ask him for more time, he would needed time before feeling really ready to move forward, but she would let him all the time he needed.

Jane on his side felt a little uncomfortable facing his statement. He didn't know if she felt the same way, if she wanted to also move forward in life with him, but he hoped so, with all his heart. He just wanted to allowed her more time He could not bear to lose her. Lisbon approached him and kissed his cheek.

- "I will be patient Patrick, I leave you all the time you need."

- "I ... thank you Teresa. I don't ask because you know."

- "Maybe not out loud, but I know that your heart begs me to wait for you and mine doesn't want anyone else than you. Then I'll wait."

- "Thank you, if you knew what it means to me."

- "It means the same thing for me."

They smiled before reinstalling on the couch, in the arms of each other. They sat for a long time, admiring the Christmas tree. They were happy as they had not been for so long. After some time Jane slid to the floor again.

- "Can I ask you something Teresa?" Jane tried awkwardly.

- "Everything you want" she replied, raising her head to look him in the eyes.

- "I ... Could sleep with you tonight?" He ventured at last.

- "You want to sleep with me? In my bed?"

- "Forget it, it was a bad idea."

- "No, it was not a bad idea, and I would be delighted."

- "Thank you."

- "You're welcome Patrick. Let's go to bed."

She stood up, took his hand and led him to her room. He followed her in silence. He tightened his fingers around the hand of the woman and she smiled while opening the door. She entered the room and saw the reluctance of her consultant, so she took his hand in hers, wrapped her arms around and kissed her tenderly before falling into bed, Jane in her arms. They parted and the woman went to the bathroom where she emerged shortly later with her jersey on. She slipped into the bed and waited for Jane to join her.

He hesitated a moment, then finally remove his pants, his shirt, finding himself in T-shirt and boxers and blushed a little. He looked up at Lisbon to see her as red as a tomato, which somewhat reassured him. She was also uncomfortable that he and they relaxed. He approached the bed and slipped under the covers before tightening the woman against him in his arms. He put his head on the pillow and Lisbon's head rested on his chest. They were both happier than ever, even if nothing would happen that night. They were finally together even if they take time to really be together.

They had the most wonderful Christmas for so long, they had the greatest gifts they could dream for. They just hoped they would be ready for another one as soon as possible. The year was not finished yet, maybe the end of the year would bring them further in their relationship.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
